halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Utahr 'Rotpara
Utahr 'Rotpara is an Ascetic Combat Master and Covenant Separatist. He is infamous for being the founder of the 5-Man Covenant Resistance Force, and for being an outstanding swordsman, warrior, and leader. Early History Utahr's father, Cussam 'Rotpara, was an accomplished Swordmaster. As Sangheili custom dictates, he was never allowed to marry, but was allowed to have children with any female of his choice. Utahr was born to his mother Tilene 'Korpackam on October 21, 2507. Because Tilene was unmarried, she raised Utahr with help from her brother, Rotuna 'Korpackam, whose wife had died giving birth to their son, Jette Korpackam. Utahr formed a tight bond with Jette, and the two soon became inseparable. Over the years, it became more and more apparent that he had indeed inherited his father's swordsmanship, and that he possessed quite an active mind. He was enlisted into the military in the year 2525, at the age of 18. Early Military Career Utahr began his career as a Minor Domo serving in a rather large lance. His lance consisted of himself, another minor Domo, 5 Unggoy, 2 Kig-Yar, and a Zealot Field Master. Miraculously, his field master turned out to also be his father, Cussam. Cussam was an excellent leader, and he led Utahr's lance to victory in several tight situations. As Utahr gained more field experience, his skills improved. In 2527, he was promoted to Major Domo. By 2531, he was already a Zealot Field Master with his own lance. His promotion ceremony was the last Utahr would see of his father for 22 years. Utahr's lance consisted of 3 Kig-Yar, 7 Unggoy, and a Major Domo named Rhumbus Parelgram. Utahr was loved by his Lance because of his show of compassion even towards his Unggoy soldiers, a rare trait among Sangheili. Utahr and Rhumbus soon became steadfast friends, and the two worked together to command the lance. Utahr had risen quickly through the Covenant ranks. He went from a new recruit to Field Master in 10 years. His quick ascension didn't stop there, however. Utahr's many successes as well as word of his skills became relatively wide known, and in 2535 he was asked to accept the rank of Ascetic Combat Master (ACM) by the Council of Masters. This rank was rare among the Covenant, with only 6 others in existence, and 'Rotpara would be the youngest of them at 28. Ascetic Combat Masters operate similarly to Field Masters, but control larger groups consisting mainly of Sangheili. ACMs also have a variety of perks available to them, including augmented armor and a customized weapon of their choice. Utahr accepted the offer, and was promoted on July 7, 2535. Career as Ascetic Combat Master thumb|right|Utahr and his cousin, Jette|300px Utahr, now renamed Utahr Dar Rotparaee (the middle name "Dar" Is reserved for Ascetics), was in control of a much more powerful combat force. At his request, Rhumbus and Jette, who was a Major Domo SpecOps at the time, were part of his force. He had a total of 1 Zealot Field Master, 2 Major Domos, 4 Minor Domos, and 2 Mgalekgolos serving under him. The members of Utahr's Combat Force All featured a purple stripe on their Body armor, as well as the Force's insignia, a winged sword on a white plane, emblazoned on their shoulders. Utahr's force had many great victories against UNSC forces. Time and time again Utahr was commended for his great work as an Ascetic Combat Master, and he became quite famous throughout the Covenant. Utahr controlled his force until the year 2550. Separation from the Covenant and Early Rebellion Utahr never was much of a believer in 'The Great Journey', which was the product of being raised by the 'Korpackams. It is unknown how, but somehow this fact slipped out and was revealed to the High Council. One day, Utahr was going to speak to the Council of Masters about his next mission, when he happened to overhear a snippet of the Council's conversation. Utahr learned that the Council planned to have him assassinated during his next mission and announced KIA. Obviously, this angered Utahr a great deal. After his meeting with the council, Utahr returned to his quarters to consult with Jette and Rhumbus on the matter. The three decided to leave the Covenant, and a week later, the three attempted to escape the Covenant Base of Operations on Installation 04. During the escape effort, both Jette and Rhumbus were killed by Kig-Yar assassins. The losses were a powerful blow to Utahr. To commemorate them, he took Rhumbus' Plasma Rifle and Jette's Carbine and used them from that day onward along with his Personal Energy Sword as his weapons of choice. Utahr spent the first 2 months of his rebellion alone. He looted and raided Covenant forces, evading assassinations and taking lives himself. Utahr continued his small Covenant raids until the third month, when he met his first new allies and cofounders of the 5-Man Covenant Resistance Force. The Forming of the 5-Man Covenant Resistance Force The 5-Man Covenant Resistance Force (5-MCRF) began when Utahr came across the renegade Brute Chieftain Torranus and his companion, Dudug the Grunt. Despite the rivalry between Utahr and Torranus's species, the three banded together. They proceeded to raid Covenant forces for several months. After a while, a fourth member joined the team. Shar Dhee Qarta, a Mgalekgolo, joined after they found him wandering an arid region of the Installation. Shar Dhee's bond brother Xat Dhee Phyta had been murdered by an angry Brute Chieftain recently, and this initially caused some hard feelings between Torranus and Shar. The two warmed up to each other eventually after Torranus saved Shar's life. With the inclusion of Shar Dhee and his assault cannon, the team was able to cause much more trouble for the Covenant. After a few more months, the fifth and final member joined the team. Khar the Jackal assasin, after watching them from afar for a week, decided to join them. When Khar asked to join, only Utahr hesitated in letting him in. Utahr was suspicious that Khar had been Rhumbus or Jette's killer. He was not, but he did personally know the two assasins who did kill them. Khar eventually led Utahr to them so he could exact his revenge upon them. The team proved to be quite an annoyance to the Covenant. They raided bases, killed many soldiers, and generally made life difficult for them. and while they were a force to be reckoned with, a more powerful force was soon to come. While listening to some chatter, Khar learned of Master Chief's presence on the ring, and of his plans to destroy it. Knowing the ring would not last long, the crew commandeered a DX-class dropship and escaped to The Ark. The 5-MCRF on The Ark The team spent two months in space before finding their way covertly onto the Ark. The Team landed there and made much more trouble for the Covenant. They eventually joined up with the Covenant Separatists, and helped to end the Covenant's reign of terror. In the very last battle that Utahr fought, he lost yet another friend. Shar, who he had become close friends with over the time they had spent together, was killed by a Wraith. The death was yet another devastating loss for Utahr, and he resigned from the military as soon as the war ended. Life After the War Utahr retired to a quite life in 2553. He returned to Sangheilios, where he once again met his father, Cussam, his mother, Tilene, and his uncle, Rotuna. Utahr was infamous among the Sangheili of his homeworld, and a monument was built in his honor near his new estate. After the war, Utahr made sure he kept in contact with his friends from the 5-MCRF. He still carried deep scars from the losses of Jette, Rhumbus, and Shar, but his friends helped to ease his pain. Despite his status as a Swordmaster, Utahr broke the tradition and was married to Seleera 'Yruuna. They had one son named Jette 'Rotpara, after Utahr's cousin. Utahr finally died at the age of 127 in the year 2634. Military Service Information Ranks achieved *Minor Domo *Major Domo *Zealot Field Master *Ascetic Combat Master Armor Augmentations and Weapons of Choice Being an Ascetic Field Master, Utahr's armor featured some augmentation and customization. Utahr's armor permutation was the full Ascetic Combat Harness. The Armor was painted primarily black, with some red and green detail. Utahr's back and right shoulder were emblazoned with the ACM insignia, a golden cross. The augmentations that Utahr's armor received proved invaluable during his service in the military, and especially during his time in the 5-MCRF. *'Sangheili Personal Energy Shield'- the Energy Shield surrounding Utahr's armor was slightly stronger than a Zealot's, providing extra protection from weapon's fire. *'Thermal and Night Vision'- The visor on Utahr's helmet was equipped with a Night Vision as well as Thermal Imaging setting. These were important for nighttime missions. *'Storage Gauntlets'- The arm pieces of 'Rotpara's armor featured a storage slot on each. These slots were concealed beneath the ridge normally seen on Sangheili gauntlets, but they could be slid back to reveal the storage area. **'Right Arm: Portable Plasma Battery'- The slot on Utahr’s right arm carried a small, portable plasma battery. This battery could be used to recharge plasma weapons during a fight. Every once in a while, the mini battery had to be either recharged or replaced, however. **'Left Arm: Customized Energy Sword'- The slot on Utahr's left arm contained his Custom Energy Sword. The Sword is on his left arm for convenience: he could reach up with his sword arm and quickly grab it in close quarters combat. Utahr's Custom Energy Sword was only slightly different from a normal sword. Utahr had his sword's blade lengthened by an inch, as well as having a green filter placed over it, causing the Sword's blade to appear green. The downside to these adjustments was that the sword depleted its charge faster than usual, as it had to power a larger field and the green filter. Aside from the Sword, Utahr had Jette's Carbine and Rhumbus' Plasma Rifle with him at all times. Notable Battlefield Allies These are some notable soldiers Utahr fought alongside. *Cussam 'Rotpara *Rhumbus 'Parelgram *Jette 'Korpackam *Chieftain Torranus *Shar Dhee Qarta *Khar *Dudug Category:Sangheili